


Thoughts of a poet in a cruel, cruel world

by Galileø (EltonJohn)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coming of Age, Depression, F/F, F/M, Love Confessions, Mental Health Issues, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EltonJohn/pseuds/Galile%C3%B8
Summary: Come with me through a collection of poems based on my personal life, through hardship, love, and trying too hard in a world where only perfection is acceptable.If you're here for a certain mood of poetry I've included symbols in the "chapters" dedicated to the different moods they attest to.Mood Key:% - Frustration / anger~ - Moodswings / self deprecation^ - Happiness / Satisfaction* - Love / Infatuation? - Other / Unsure
Relationships: me myself and I - Relationship





	1. The pain of losing someone you never had (~)

This pain is different  
It's not a loss, not sadness  
...more just...  
emptiness.

Wanting them to be there  
And remembering that it's a one sided coin

It's not even fair  
This temporary high you provide  
Is so addictive...yet fades so fast  
Why do I feel like I'm talking to a wall?

It's like you don't get it  
The fact that I feel empty  
when I don't hear you talk

Yet upset, when you do  
Because you'll never respond with...  
I love you too

No source of entertainment  
can fill my void

It's out of control,  
and I'm paranoid  
Scared  
To the point of exhaustion


	2.  Satiety (%)

You told me of her beauty

How she made you feel

And suddenly I questioned,

whether the feelings I had were real

You painted her in starlight

Even when she twisted you

And hard as though I tried

I still couldn't get through

The pain I feel is dull

The tears have made me numb

But the embers are still burning

And I'm so tired of feeling dumb

I want to douse this fire

Want to leave you in the dust

But I'm stuck here, crying daily

Will you notice I've started to rust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know whatcha think! This is a safe space if you need to rant about anything at all :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you have anything to say or need to rant, just put it in the comments! This is a safe space :)


End file.
